The Jedi Warrior Bond -- Push Back The Darkness
by GM
Summary: What happens when a Jedi loses his mind?


****

PUSH BACK THE DARKNESS 

By 

GM   
  


**__**

What happens if the Jedi Council discovers the secret of the Warrior Bond? 

**__**

What happens when a Jedi loses his mind?

* * *

****

UPDATED fanfiction at these sites: 

**__**

Man from UNCLE - Hawaii Five-0 - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - SW:TPM - Sherlock Holmes 

****

www.qnet.com/~martin5 

****

RATED AA for _SUPER_ **AANGST**

Not connected with the JA series. 

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.   


****

ORDER OF STORIES IN JEDI WARRIOR BOND SERIES:

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

Connecting

The Path of Bonding

. . . always two there are . . .

The Centre of the Bond

The Long Way Back

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Pilgrimage

Live and Die the Warrior Creed

Bridge Over Troubled Water

The Jedi Blade

When Prophecies Come True

****

Push Back the Darkness

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path

_______________

****

NOT WHILE I'M AROUND   
_From Sweeney Todd_

Nothing's gonna harm you   
Not while I'm around.   
Nothing's gonna harm you   
No sir, not while I'm around.   
Demons are prowling everywhere   
Nowadays   
I'll send 'em howling I don't care   
I got ways.

No one's gonna harm you   
No one's gonna dare.   
Others can desert you   
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while   
But in time, nothing can harm you   
Not while I'm around.

Being close and being clever, ain't like being true   
I don't need to -   
I would never hide a thing from you   
Like some.

No one's gonna hurt you   
No one's gonna dare   
Others can desert you 

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while   
But in time, nothin' can harm you   
Not while I'm around. 

  
___________________

Jogging through the narrow, crowded streets of Tylos, Obi-Wan had to use the Force to navigate and clear a path. If he missed the transport his Master would have fits. Well, it certainly wasn't his fault that the Senate transport ship blew an engine and forced them onto this backwater little planet of Tylos. Jinn was seeking emergency public transport to complete their assignment. It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault the freighter they hitched a ride with had no kitchen facilities and he had to search rather far afield to find lunch and dinner. A Jedi's life was filled with sacrifices, but certainly Qui-Gon couldn't expect him to go without food until they reached port in Altair tomorrow! A Jedi had to eat, after all! And he plainly, flatly told his Master he was not going into a life-threatening, peace-keeping mission on an empty stomach! 

At twenty-two years of age, Obi-Wan had not lost his youthful appetite nor his cutting edge of caustic wit. The debate with his Mater had been short and amused, talking in half-sentences because they knew each other so well and anticipating the points and counter-points before the words were spoken. He laughed, thinking about how comfortable it had become to go through these little daily rituals with Qui-Gon. His Master was the best. Especially when he had shelled out a handful of extra credits and reminded Kenobi to bring back enough dessert for both of them this time! 

Experienced enough now to take these kinds of affairs in stride, Obi-Wan hardly thought of the vitally important mission to Altair. Secret factions within the old government were threatening a coup on Altair. Being a planet comprising one of the cornerstones of the Republic along with Coruscant, Artan and Alderaan -- Altair was vital to keep the government intact. Not unusually, their mission was secret, vital and urgent. At twenty-two he hated to seem jaded, but being the apprentice to the greatest Jedi negotiator alive -- this kind of assignment was common for them. Thus he found a focus on their next meal more important than the balance of power in a planetary government. 

A sudden pain in his soul caused him to stumble and he fell against a wall, catching his weak body before it tumbled into the dirt. The Bond. Something terrible had just happened to his Master! 

**__**

AGONY! 'Obi-Wan!' 

Dropping the food packages, Kenobi tore off at a desperate run, the Force guiding him unerringly toward the space port hangar. Something had suddenly attacked Jinn and his mental connection was tenuous. What--?? The only weapon he knew that could disable a Jedi was a sonic bomb. Drawing his weapon hilt, his light sabre was ignited by the time he reached the center of the commotion -- a knot of people by the side of the hangar. They were crowded around the jittering form of Qui-Gon Jinn, laying in the dirt, shaking. Through the Force he could feel the evaporating ripples of Force disruption. The bomb had been one of a short, intense burst. He was hardly affected, yet his mentor was suffering terribly -- so badly that their Bond was affected! 

"Master!" 

Obi-Wan knelt down, holding Jinn's shoulders to stay the trembling. "Master! What happened? " 

There was a tear in one of the sleeves of his tan tunic. The remains of a sonic bomb were scatted on the ground. Someone in the crowd mentioned two brawlers who had bumped into the Jedi. When they ran off, the tall bearded man had folded to the ground. Obi-Wan's hand hovered over the wound -- a minor puncture jab it looked like. Through the Force he could feel illness already coursing through Jinn's system. This was beyond a disruptive bomb attack. Some awful toxin poisoned him -- Qui-Gon was already in tremendous pain, already muttering deliriously. What could affect him so suddenly, so devastatingly? Obi-Wan didn't want to put into thoughts what his deepest fears told him. 

Jinn thrashed in confused torment. "Obi-Wan?" 

Kenobi dragged the Jedi to an isolated corner of the hangar. "Here, Master." Sinking to the floor he held Jinn in his lap, wiping the sweat from the older man's twitching face. "You're sick -- in pain." The Bond emanated intense, fevered ache coming from the injured man's trembling body. 

__

'Poison,' Jinn breathed. 

Even as Jinn diagnosed it, the younger man could feel the burning fire of internal toxins traveling his mentor's systems. Worse, he could feel a terrifying mental insulation surround their Bond, cushioning it with opaque mist. 

__

'Master!' 

__

'I am -- having -- trouble -- thinking --' His face scrunched, eyes tight from pain, from concentration. _'Septime.'_

__

'No!' Obi-Wan gasped, denying the dreaded, fatal possibility while his logic fought to counter the reinforcing evidence. _'Not that. Master it can't be!'_

__

'Careful. You must be careful. Might attack you.' 

Septime was the most frightful and insidious threat known to Jedi aside from outright murderous attack. The drug was fatal to Force-attuned beings. No known cure. In some ways it was more terrifying than instant death because the drug robbed the victim of the ability to reason, stole the Force away from the person. A Jedi without Force and without mental abilities. After knowing the fullness of the Force and of the greatest skills in the galaxy, it was a horrific, torturous possibility. Something Jedi feared in their deepest core. 

"Must -- continue -- you must go -- no -- cure -- for -- me." 

There was no cure known except one, the youth reminded himself. A mythical legend born in the mists of time. The Jedi Warrior Bond. That they possessed, Obi-Wan mentally prompted them both, but the reassurance was not comforting. They had used the Bond -- through the incredible help of the sacred ritual stone altar on Artan (and the help of ancient mystic Jedi ghosts). {LIVE AND DIE THE WARRIOR CREED} Avelon, the sacred circle with a magic crystal had pushed back death from Obi-Wan before. 

Go to the sacred circle of Artan? Or war-torn Obtana? Those planets were days away, far on the other side of the galactic center. No time -- Jinn didn't have that long. There was no stone circle near here or even at the Temple on Coruscant. The Jedi Temple was closer -- a days' travel -- and was possibly the only possible place where there might be more information in the Artan/Jedi archives to counter the dreaded Septime. 

He had no idea how the Bond could save his Master's life now. No old texts, no legends ever said _HOW_ the Bond should be utilized to counter the poison, only that it could. The only comfort now was that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were experts at the old legends surrounding the Bond. More importantly, in living the subtle intimacies of the Bond. If anyone could do it he would make sure they did, Kenobi promised. 

Fleetingly his mind ached to exact vengeance on the monsters who did this to his Master. Knowing who or why however would do nothing to ease Jinn's pain or take back the toxin infecting his system and taking him ever closer to death. Pushing back the despair he focused on what he could do. 

"We are going back to the Temple, Master." 

"Mission --" 

"We are returning to the Temple!" Kenobi would waste no time arguing over this. His Master's life was at stake and that was more important than a planet's peace in his opinion. Other Knights could be sent for negotiations. This was his only chance to save the precious life of his Master. "We will return." 

Only a day's journey to Coruscant -- less on a fast ship. Jedi healers would know best what could stay the advance of the poison. There also in the archives of the Temple Obi-Wan might learn more about the Bond and how it could counteract the Septime. Over the years of their partnership Kenobi had amassed a great bounty of information on legends and myths surrounding threats to the Jedi and powers of the Bond. So little was easily available. Maybe there was something else he could discover, another resource he could tap. Anything to save his Master. 

"Mindful of duty . . . ." Jinn could hardly speak. 

"I am," Kenobi's trembling voice assured. Although their definition of what that duty was might be debatable right now. The only mission in Kenobi's mind was keeping Qui-Gon alive. 

Carrying Jinn's nearly full weight against him, Kenobi staggered through the spaceport and tried to rent a small craft. None were available for rent, only to buy and the Jedi did not have enough to purchase a fast little ship of any size. Dismally, Obi-Wan discovered no transports were heading back to Coruscant until the next day. How long did Jinn have? Through the Force he sensed the illness spread rapidly with each minute. Perhaps two days of lingering pain and mental disorientation, then an agonized death? Precious moments would not be spent here on this dust bowl waiting for a transport. 

Securing his Master in a corner of the crowded port Obi-Wan went to the hangar and scoped out several small ships fueled and ready for flight. One was near the hangar entrance doors and could easily be grabbed and flown out. Stealing a ship. It seemed to be a side-career he was destined to explore, he concluded ruefully. Jinn certainly wouldn't be happy, the Jedi Council even less. No choice as usual. It was a small indiscretion to save the life of a Master -- of Qui-Gon. 

Returning to the port waiting area he tensed as he felt Dark powers nearby. Wrapped in a cloak, a being -- an Altarian with translucent skin -- was bending near Jinn. Within a heartbeat Kenobi had the creature tackled and on the floor. A long thin thorn came perilously close to Kenobi's neck. So the assassin was back to finish off the suffering Jedi. 

With a vicious vengeance Obi-Wan smashed the thin face and crushed the alien against the wall. Breaking the scrawny, nearly clear wrist of the attacker, Kenobi snapped the thorn with his Force into the arm of the being. Not using the Force for violence, Obi-Wan allowed his formidable anger to release and nearly snapped the man's thin neck. 

"You're an Altarian!" he growled, slamming the being against the wall. Through the Bond he sensed that Jinn was still alive, though still gravely ill. At least the little assassin hadn't done any further damage to his Master. "What did you give him?" 

The creature had a long, thin face and skin so clear the bones were visible under the taut flesh. Ghoulish under normal circumstances, the Altairian held no menace for Obi-Wan, just for what he had done to Qui-Gon. 

"What was it?" 

Pinning him to the wall with one hand, Kenobi used the other to press to the creature's head. Viciously ripping into the Artarian's mind, the Force lashed cruelly past weak, inadequate barriers. _'Septime!'_ came the ruthless thought. 

"What is the cure?" Kenobi growled at the response. _'No cure. Fatal to Jedi.'_

With more violence than necessary Kenobi thrashed through the being's mind searching for who had ordered the murder. _'Kalos, a member of the military coup of Altair.'_

Until that moment the name meant nothing to Obi-Wan. Now it was the being he would seek out and kill if a cure was not found for Jinn. Renegade, murderous blood-vengeance was completely hostile to the Jedi Code, but Dark thoughts of murder and just revenge flooded his mind, washed by the flood of helpless wrath tormenting his soul. There was nothing he could do to save his Master! And this monster had been the one to administer the death. The poison that would rob Qui-Gon of his incredible, compassionate, intelligent mind -- then soak away the living essence until death came slowly and painfully. There was no room for peace or calm or Jedi patience now. Only for retribution. 

__

'You -- must not -- listen -- to Darkness . . . ' 

It was a cry of anguish and Qui-Gon's tortured voice within his mind made him shake. He didn't want to listen, but the Master's thoughts were part of his mind, part of his being and could not be shut out even if Kenobi had tried. They were too connected now, too much a part of each other. 

__

'He's nearly killed you!' 

__

'Tell me you -- will not turn to -- to Darkness now -- my son. No matter -- what happens -- to me' 

The distraction was all that the Altariian needed and he slipped lithely from Kenobi's grip. Obi-Wan was after him in a second, dashing down the street. Around the corner -- a dead-end ally -- he came up against the thin creature. His smile was wickedly triumphant. 

"No escape now!" He drew his sabre. 

__

'You can not -- turn, my Padawan. You are not -- like Darius.' 

Kenobi's hand trembled, his whole body weak and shaky from the effect of Jinn's Bond communications; of the pain, of the poignant faith that Obi-Wan would do what was right, not what he wanted to do through his anger. 

In that hesitation the Altairan took advantage again, this time calculating incorrectly. Appraently hoping to fight a Jedi the Altairian started to attack, then stumbled. Seconds later he folded onto the ground. When Obi-Wan ran to his side and reached a hand toward the inert body, he sensed the creature was already dead. On the creature's arm a ragged tear in the pale skin was swollen. The thorn with the Septime had killed the assassin. 

Feeble from shock Obi-Wan fell to his knees. He wanted to murder the fiend, but instead had inadvertently killed. Part of him felt satisfied. Dark vengeance roiled inside him and he slammed his fist into the dirt, crying out with unchanneled anger. Now what was he to do? Searching the body he found no clues, nothing to help him with a cure. There was no cure, he savagely reminded himself. 

His heart skipped a beat. Qui-Gon was no longer talking with him. There was hardly any signature of Jinn's mental Bond link. Racing back he was relieved his Master was still alive. Sinking to the ground next to his Master he anguished at the still man who was hardly alive. Where was the Bond? 

__

'Dark emotions -- block the Bond -- my son,' came a faint, if obvious rebuke. 

__

'I know. Forgive me. I won't do anything to block the Bond again, Master. I will forget everything else and focus on the Force and Bond.' 

The weak reply was affectionate and trusting. '_I know.'_

__

'Now, Master, we need to get you out of here. I will make sure others see to justice being served on Kalos the military of Altair.' 

A few times in his educational past Kenobi had been required to practice -- unconventional -- methods to accomplish his mission. He had learned from the best of maverick behavior of Jedi. The unique and independent thinking helped in situations just like this. So it was no problem for him to sneak them into a private hangar and convince one of the maintenance droids to allow him to borrow on of the small ships. Another Force induced idea to the controllers cleared them of the planet and they were quickly on their way to Coruscant. He would sort it all out later, he vowed. Now all that mattered was getting his Master to the healers. 

__

'How are you now, Master?' 

The Bond told him exactly how desperate his companion's health fared, but Obi-Wan franticly kept communications going. Jinn's mind was slipping. The horrid Septime was draining the magnificent powers within the Master's formidable mind. So Obi-Wan put the small ship on automatic course and stayed with Jinn. He talked of anything and everything to keep Qui-Gon's mind focused and alert and connected to him. All too soon there would be no more opportunity for communicating. The Master's thoughts were strained now. Soon would come the incoherent mumblings of agonized madness. Then coma and death. But not yet. Maybe not at all if he could reach Coruscant in time. Until then he would keep his mentor on track, keep the mind thinking. 

__

'Remember when I was sick with the fever on Malastar?' 

A long moment. '_The pod races -- Malastar You -- fought -- to recover --'_

__

'You wouldn't let me go until I was well.' It was fortunate their Bond was so deep and clear still. Obi-Wan could not have talked. The memories were too sentimental, the ever-present pain emanating from Jinn all too apparent. 

Kenobi reminded him of some of their more humorous adventures. Tears seeped from the young man's eyes as he kept his mental focus on sharing the happiness and good times with his mentor. How Jinn exacted some lessons on Artemus and Solo a few times. The assignment when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were caught in a harem on Corelia. The long hours in various archives all over the galaxy as they researched and learned of the precious Warrior Bond. 

__

'Bond -- you -- my greatest joys,' Jinn confessed, his connection thinning, his ability to string thoughts together diminishing. _'Don't ever -- forget. No matter -- what -- what I do -- never -- doubt -- how I -- have loved -- you -- son --'_

The Bond faded with the thoughts. Obi-Wan feared his beloved Master was about to enter the final decrepit descent into madness. Last -- too late for a cure -- would be the comatose stage of the poison's evil work. Then the merciful death of a once powerful Jedi. 

"Have my -- my mother give -- the Obtana -- the stones of Altair -- leave them in the garden." 

"Obi-Wan shook his head. "No," was his strangled denial. 

"Did -- you see -- moons -- red moons fly --" 

Then the words became mixed-up scrambles of sounds and noises no longer discernable. Moans and cries escaped the once strong, vibrant man now held in the arms of his Apprentice. The young man bent forward and laid his face on his Master's arm, weeping as he listened to the verbal evidence of a Jedi mind warped by insanity.   
  


***

Returning to the Temple was like a blur. Obi-Wan's mind was so focused on Jinn, had been for the entire trip, that arrival at Coruscant brought mostly confusion. The Healers immediately took charge of the stricken Jedi and whisked him to the Healing bay. Obi-Wan was waylaid by Master Windu, but refused to do more than acknowledge the Council member's presence as they briskly accompanied the anti-grav carrying the recumbent Jinn. 

Still pushing his Bond connection, Obi-Wan filtered the confusion of Qui-Gon's scattered thoughts with the strong reason of his own Force. The Bond provided a kind of mental insulation. No matter what confused mumblings he related, Qui-Gon was calm -- understanding the intent if not the exact words or process. When they reached a private isolation room Kenobi was stopped at the door. 

"You can come no further," the tall Ceriun halted him. 

The alarm was a quick flash, then he sublimated it behind a blanket of comfort and calm projected at his mentor. "I must stay with him." 

Kenobi pushed his way past the much taller man, but the bulk, the mature strength of the Force was beyond even his determined protective instincts and he was physically repulsed. From behind, Windu grabbed his arm. 

"I am keeping Master Qui-Gon alive!" Pushing down the panic he continued to send peaceful support to his Master who fortunately was not aware of the spiking emotions. The fragile Bond was all he had left of his Master and he would not relinquish it for those who could not help him. "I have kept him alive for two days!" 

The Healers was compassionate but firm. "Septime poison requires strict quarantine. No exceptions." He shook his tall, cone-shaped head. "There can be no cure, no comfort --" 

"How do you think he's stayed alive this long?" he practically snarled. "I'm connected with him!" He took a deep breath. If he was to save Qui-Gon he would have to break their sacred oath of secrecy about the Bond. No choice. He would do anything, risk anything -- any censure -- any future -- to save his Master. "We are connected through a Warrior Bond. It is the only thing that can reach his mind. You must let me stay with him -- the Warrior Bond is the only thing that can save him." 

The demand was shocking. His harsh voice rang in the silence of the room. Shouldering past the healer he pushed more of his Force to his Master. Yes, Jinn was still inside there. He could feel his Master's mind signature, feel the love. No thoughts, just the presence, the emotions. It was enough. If Obi-Wan could hold onto that he could keep Jinn's mind captive and it would not drain away. At some point, he was sure, there would be an evening out, when the mind ceased to slip away and the Bond secured it -- anchored it enough to bring it back to the surface. 

Closing his eyes he knelt on the floor by the bed, keeping a light hand on his Master's face. So focused on the link, Obi-Wan never felt the pinch to his neck that rendered him unconscious.   
  


***

Obi-Wan awoke to the awareness of people around him. And the faint, but still present sense of Qui-Gon in his mind. The touch was so weak, so hollow now, but it was there. His eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly. He started when he saw Yoda, Master Windu and Master Ki- Mundi there in his room. A sick room. Qui-Gon was nearby. 

"I must see Master Qui-Gon." 

There was no time for the amenities, even though these were the three most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. His Master had instilled in him a rebelliousness that was not going to count well for him. There were, however, greater concerns than protocol. He had learned well from his Master. 

"Masters," he bowed and began again. "I need to be with Qui-Gon." 

"Spoke of the Warrior Bond you have," Yoda frowned. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I have, Master Yoda. It is a Bond I share with my Master. It is powerful and deep and it can save him from the Septime poison. But I must be with him --" 

"Nothing can save your Master now," Mundi shook his tall, thin head. 

The youth was certain in the face of mature disapproval, refusing to let old superstitions and prejudice keep his greatest friend at risk. "I can. I've kept him alive for two days. If I can maintain the Bond at a very strong, very deep level I know I can pull his mind out of the abyss." 

"And your mind?" Yoda wondered. "Return you may not." 

So Yoda knew. He could probably feel the truth as Obi-Wan had -- sensed what level of Bond it would take to draw a poisoned, damaged mind out of oblivion. It had been risked before, years ago, and Obi-Wan had nearly died. {JWB Sanctuary} He was willing to take the same risks -- even more -- now. 

"I may not," he admitted deeply. "But I must try. I can not live with myself if I do not make every attempt to save his life." 

Windu glanced at the others, but there was a sense that all the doubts had been settled and the three Masters had decided his Fate -- Qui-Gon's Fate -- already. 

"The healers have found no evidence of such a Bond. It is old superstition. A mystical legend." 

"It is fact!" He tried to think of words that would sway them. Only passionate desperation came to mind. "Isn't it fear and mysticism which makes you think the quarantine will do any good? Qui-Gon can not infect others. That is a myth. I have been at his side -- in his mind -- for two days! I am well!" 

Mundi gestured to the closed door. "That is why you are under quarantine yourself, young apprentice. We are the only three allowed in here." 

Groaning, Kenobi leaped to his feet and paced. Qui-Gon was close, he could feel the faint trace of his friend. Why wouldn't they let him go to join his Master? 

Things had never been good between Jinn, Kenobi and Mundi since that debacle on Pahuu. {SHADOW ON THE WARRIOR PATH} Mundi was a little too pragmatic to believe in anything so mystical as a Warrior Bond anyway. It was time to pull out all the magic he could from all his sources. There used to be one ally in their camp. 

"Master Yoda felt it on the first day I met Master Qui-Gon." 

His bold statement surprised Mundi and Windu and they looked to Yoda with startled expectation. The small green Master was almost amused. 

"Felt your strong Force link, your commitment to each other. Know your history. Did not foresee this." With regret he shook his head. "Bond you may have. Save your Master -- I doubt. Risk should we take? Think not I do." 

Kenobi could hardly breathe. They were sentencing his Master to death! "You won't take a risk -- you won't let me risk myself -- my own choice -- to save my Master?" The incredulity was staggering. He could hardly speak. "It is my choice! No, it is my honor to do so." 

"Even if it was true, this Bond," Mace countered reasonably, "we would not risk two Jedi for one, no matter who the Jedi was to be saved." 

They didn't believe him. He gulped in enough air to scrape past his tight throat. "Can't you feel the Force!" he croaked. "Can't you see?" 

Windu shook his head with firm resolve, his voice remained neutral, but his eyes betrayed compassion. "You forget the Jedi Code, Apprentice. _'There is no emotion, there is peace.' _" 

Kenobi scoffed. "The Code? What about the next line? _'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.'_ What I have brought to you today is the most incredible knowledge about the Force -- about Jedi power -- that you may ever learn in your lifetimes!" 

The dark complectioned Councilman continued to quote. " _'There is no passion, there is serenity.' _" He sighed deeply. " _'There is no death. There is the Force.'_ " 

The hard-won maturity, wisdom and experience honed at the right hand of Master Jinn seemed to desert the young man. He no longer presented the image of a disciplined Padawan or a seasoned Jedi. Obi-Wan was beside himself with grief, emotionally distraught at the impending loss of his Master. This tirade was an embarrassment to the Council members and detrimental to Kenobi's future as a Knight. None of that mattered now. Only restoring his Master's health -- life -- remained his focus. And that focus was his only reality now.

Mundi stepped forward. "The Code is not just an empty mantra, young Apprentice. It is a belief we live by, it is a promise of comfort in terrible times just like these." 

Kenobi fought against the rage, the passion, the tears, the heartbreak -- the imminent death of his mentor. How could they condemn his Master to death? He thought back to the miraculous experience within the enchanted Avelon-crystal -- the sacred circle of stone on Artan. **_'Jedi tal ohan ra I pono.'_** **Live and die within the Bond of the Warrior. **Loyalty to the Bond did not negate the Jedi Code -- it enhanced the Code. For years he and his Master had known an allegiance beyond Jedi knowledge. They lived by the Warrior Bond Creed. 

"The Force tells me to save Master Qui-Gon at all costs. How can it not tell you the same thing?" 

"Too close you are." Yoda shuffled toward the door. The other two followed, signifying an end to the meeting. "The healers have given up, Apprentice Kenobi," Windu intoned somberly. "Accept what you can not change." 

Defiance bubbled over. Impulsive temper colored his tremorous voice. "Never!" 

Windu came right into his face, the dark expression stern. "You can not break the quarantine, Apprentice. I must have your word on that or I will sanction the use of Force inhibitor -- " 

"No!" The burning passion in his eyes pleaded for mercy. "You can't rob me of my last link with my Master. All we have left is the Bond." His skin rippled with fear at the prospect. "Without the Force -- he is too weak -- I don't know if I could keep the connection." Trembling, he closed his eyes and a few tears seeped from his lashes. "Please don't destroy all I have left." 

Windu sighed and cleared his throat. "Very well" he whispered, the broken words already a lament into sorrow. "My condolences, Apprentice. Your Master was a great man. His -- difficult -- death must not degrade his memory. I trust your behavior will reflect the honor due him accordingly." 

"Yes, Master Windu." 

Mundi mentioned that the rebel military man responsible for the attack on Jinn was being pursued by other Jedi. Such justice seemed distant and unimportant now. 

"May the Force be with him," Yoda condemned. "And you." 

"It is inevitable, Apprentice." Mundi tipped his head in sympathy. "Death must come even to Jedi. No magical incantation of a Warrior Bond can save your Master." 

The Council members left and Obi-Wan wiped his face, pressing his cold hands onto his skin, willing the shaking to stop. What had he done? In one day he betrayed a sacred oath shared with his Master and then lied -- deliberately given an oath to the top three Council Members!! One that he never had an intent to keep. If there was a place in the afterlife for honorable Jedi, he would not be residing there for the rest of eternity after this. Hopefully it would count as something that it was all to save his Master's life. No goal, no achievement, no necessity was higher than that.   
  


***

The drug had robbed -- cheated -- Obi-Wan of the closeness that had become as natural as breathing the air to Kenobi. The Warrior Bond could no longer be felt in thoughts, just as a mist in the background of his mind. Qui-Gon was still there, but the presence was fading fast. 

Obi-Wan checked computer records in the archive, and his personal data-pad. No magical cures were found, only references to a cure was what he already knew. Obi-Wan knew the only hope of saving Qui-Gon was the profound link they shared -- Warrior Bond. It was revealed in the ancient prophesies, in all the old legends that it was the only defense against a decaying mind. Where the dreaded blight of Septime was mentioned, the only counter cure was the Bond. No one in modern times that he knew of, could call on that power except him. **_IF_** there was another Bond team? There was no evidence of that. If other Warrior Bond Jedi existed they, as Jinn and Kenobi, kept it a secret. Master Tyran Li and Apprentice Ridi were the only ones Kenobi ever knew about. Their deaths on Eridani ended any chance for further exploration of other Bond companions. 

Was it Fate that had decreed if there was a Jedi to be afflicted with the poison, then it would have to be one of them, because only they possessed the cure? Was it a tide of Darkness that assailed them, knowing they possessed the most potent team against evil that existed in the Jedi Order? Was it that assassins and bounty hunters and the Dark Force could not strike down the best Jedi Knight of all without using the heinous drug that would rob the Master of his brilliant, scintillating mind? 

The answers were never clear, although he tormented himself with continually speculating about the possibilities, the mysteries. At the apex of depression and despair Obi-Wan knew only that his closest friend and father was dying and only he had the power to save that beloved life. As Jinn had saved him in past times -- reaching into his mind to save the essence of his Jedi partner. He would do whatever it took to bring Qui-Gon's mind back. Whatever necessary. The Bond would save Jinn, but at what ultimate cost to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the future of their Bond? If both of them survived this the Council would have his head, perhaps even deny him the right to become a Knight. At best, the Council would now know of their Bond and take measures against such a transcending commitment. None of that mattered when compared to Jinn's life.   
  


***

  
Waiting until the healing bay corridors were empty, Obi-Wan slipped into Qui-Gon's room. A small glow disc illuminated the immediate area around the left side of the bed, but the rest of the medical chamber was absorbed in darkness. Appropriate, Kenobi sighed sarcastically. Just like his Master's mind. 

Lifting his Master from the bed he placed the still, cool body of his mentor on the floor, then sat cross-legged at his side. Taking a deep breath the young Jedi placed his right hand over his Master's eyes. It was symbolic gesture of unity. The Warrior Bond was deep and natural enough to connect no matter where they were or what they were doing. To achieve maximum effect, even in gesture, Obi-Wan chose this manner. From here on out it would all be symbols and mind images. He was starting now, becoming his Master's eyes and thoughts and shield -- whatever it took. 

Closing his eyes, he imagined his hand thinning until the essence of his being melted into his Master's mind. Until everything around him -- the room, the Temple, the disapproval of the Council receded behind him. Nothing mattered but connecting with his Master . . . . 

Imagining that magical rite in the Artan sacred circle, Kenobi thought back to the images and power available through the Bond. _Live and die within the Bond_** {Live and Die the Warrior Creed} **He placed a gentle kiss on the Master's forehead then pressed his forehead down to seal the ritual. In his mind he saw the circle of warriors from Artan. Another sacrifice would have to be made. Another proof that one life was offered up for another -- the ultimate sacrifice within the Warrior Bond. As always, Obi-Wan was willing to make that sacrifice.   
  


***

__

Qui-Gon floated in the air, suspended by a black sludge that covered his head and most of his body. The face and the chest were clear, exposing a crisp, white tunic draping the body, and a contorted, pain-wracked face. For several feet around the form there was the dripping black slime, then the scene faded into grey, then inky, black paste. 

__

'Master?' 

__

No sound came from his mouth. 'Master!'

__

Jinn's eyebrow twitched. So, the Bond could still touch the great mind -- perhaps keeping the heart and mind clear of the threat until the very last? But the sludge over the brain would not allow Qui-Gon to respond. 

__

'Master, I am here for you. Come to me.' 

__

Not even a tickle in his brain responded. Okay, he sighed, this would have to be done the hard way. 

__

Using the Force, Obi-Wan pushed away as much as the sludge as he could. When he reached Jinn's side, he found his feet were mired in the sticky mud. He could shuffle close, but could not lift his feet from the floor. Starting with the head, Obi-Wan started wiping away the paste. No good. The more he pushed it back the more it stuck to his hands. There was so much of it -- too much blackness to free his Master -- ! 

__

Panic edged his thoughts and he stopped, cleared his mind, and took a deep breath. He could not fail in this. The alternative was to lose his Master. Therefore, the solution was to save his Master. He had risked everything for this. There was no going back. He was committed to preserving Jinn's life. 

__

Closing his eyes he imagined their Bond. In a shimmery, incandescent silver glow it emanated from his hands, extending around his body, pushing back the blackness where he touched Qui-Gon. A laugh, a sob, rippled from his mind as he placed a hand over Qui-Gon's heart, then his wide forehead. The incisive mind, the benevolent heart, were not yet vanquished. 

__

'Together, Master, we can do this!' 

__

The evil black, however, was not easily defeated. Even with the Bond fighting it the Darkness would shift, only to redistribute somewhere else. If he could connect with Qui-Gon's Bond -- but the Blackness prevented him from completing the link. What could defeat the Darkness if not the Bond? What had worked before? 

__

Years before Obi-Wan had reached deep into himself to push his life Force into his Master's, to save Jinn from a terrible poison. Was Obi-Wan using enough of his Force to save Jinn? Would it take his entire life Force to save the Master? Would it take his life? As before, as always, Obi-Wan was more than willing to make the sacrifice. To push back the Darkness from his Master's life Kenobi would give his life if necessary. 

__

He remembered the magic of the sacred ritual Jedi altar on Artan. The sacred circle on Obtana. **'Jedi tal ohan ra I pono.** _Live and die within the Bond of the Warrior.' The phrase suddenly took on a new and frightening meaning. Would they have to pass through death to reach the most profound level of the Warrior Bond? That was where they were at right now -- the threshold of Qui-Gon's death. The myths promised the Bond companions would be connected Warriors in life and beyond. This was the time and place where they would test that theory and see how true legends could be._

__

Without hesitation or reservation, Obi-Wan lifted the still body in his arms and inched through the sludge, fighting the sticky residue as he pulled them away from the center of Darkness. The Blackness followed. Only a few more steps and the sludge at his feet was replaced by shining white water. 

__

Drifting into the lukewarm pool Kenobi placed his Master's body on the surface, where it floated with little support from him. Placing both his hands on the Master's forehead, Obi-Wan siphoned more of his Force through his link. The pool absorbed and dissipated the sludge as it receded from the arms, the body. Obi-Wan felt his limbs weaken and tremble. The Force within was waning. He could not, would not give up. Taking every tendril of power and Force from his core, he fed it through his touch, watching the Blackness slide off Qui-Gon until the Master's entire body was shimmering and glowing with light and whiteness. 

__

Folding into the pool, Obi-Wan floated next to his Master with no energy left to swim to the edge. Contentment replaced the desperation and fear to save his Master. All was well now. No, it wasn't, he suddenly realized. That warm mist of the Bond was still in the back of his mind, but it was not close enough. Where was Qui-Gon? He had saved the Master from the Darkness, but where was he? 

__

'Master!' He swallowed the panic. 'Master!'

__

'Obi-Wan.' 

The apprentice choked on a grateful sob. _'Master. You're back.' _

Confusion. 'Back? Where are we? I was -- somewhere -- Dark and evil, my Padawan. You came to get me, didn't you?'

'Yes.' 

Qui-Gon's hands twitched, then his feet. At last he opened his eyes and turned to smile at his apprentice. 'You have saved me again, my Padawan.'

__

'My pleasure, my Master. Now we must return to the other world together, Master. There is only one problem.' 

'What is that?' 

'I have no more strength.' 

Qui-Gon propelled his way to the edge of the pool. _'This is the way, Obi-Wan. Follow me.' _He took hold of Obi-Wan's hand in a strong grip. The Padawan had no capacity to return the hold_. 'Keep the touch, my Padawan.' _

'Yes, Master.' 

Jinn floated to the edge of the light. Neither could maintain the connection, however, and the fingers slipped through Jinn's tenuous hold. _'Obi-Wan!'_

The power was sucking him away from the pool. Gradually Qui-Gon's feet, his body, finally every last tendril of long hair disappeared from the pool. The Bond was again a mist in the back of his mind. Qui-Gon had returned to life, to consciousness. Obi-Wan willed himself to follow. Nothing happened. There was no Force left inside. It had been given away. No sacrifice.   
  


***

"We should have been more strict." 

Mace Windu grimly studied the poignant tableau on the floor of the room. Qui-Gon's still, pale, cold body was stretched on the floor. Obi-Wan's folded form was beside him, his right hand covering Jinn's face. Yoda had sensed some disturbance of the Force and had come with Council members Windu and Plo Koon to check on the Jedi Master. Yoda had at first refused to let the bodies be moved. Eyes closed, the old, wise Master used the Force to sense the inner conflict. 

"The apprentice was too headstrong," Koon regarded, shaking his head. No emotion filtered past the solid breathing mask. "We should have never let these fantasies about a Warrior Bond continue." 

Yoda's eyes opened. "Fantasies they are not if believed they are. Minds determine realities. Focus determines reality. Convinced they are of the Bond. Saved them it has before." 

Windu was skeptical. "It can't save Qui-Gon now. Nothing can. Nor the apprentice," he sighed. "Despite his irritating failings, Kenobi could have been a good Knight. Now we have lost both of them." Again he sighed sadly. "At least let us give them the dignity they deserve and have them removed." 

Yoda touched Jinn's forehead and his ears twitched. "Place him on a bed you will." He smiled. "When he awakes uncomfortable he will be on the floor." A pleased laugh escaped. "Returning to us he is." 

The other Masters wasted no time in lifting Jinn to the nearest bed. Happily, they could feel an increase in the heart and a warmth returning to the form. The healers came in and crowded around Jinn, murmuring positive comments and nodding their heads in joyful signs of success. A miracle! No one had ever survived the Septime poison! 

"Miracle or Bond?" the slight green Master wondered. Yoda placed his small fingers on Kenobi's forehead. His ears drooped and his eyes closed. The wrinkled face became strained. Windu knelt beside him. 

"Master Yoda? Shall we move Kenobi?" 

"Away from here," he nodded his head. "Saved his Master, he has. A price dear to pay. Sad I am to see this." Opening his eyes he studied, with confusion, the young, still face. "Turn out this way the Force had not intended." 

The healers knelt by the body and shook their heads. Used to Yoda's cryptic communications, Windu felt for a pulse along the young man's neck. The skin was cold and still. 

"He traded his life." His voice caught on a surge of emotion. "The Warrior Bond?" 

Yoda nodded. 

"We all wanted to save Qui-Gon," Mace whispered brokenly, taking in an unsteady breath. "Only one of us acted." 

"Only one could," Yoda sighed. He stepped away from the body. "Remembered His sacrifice will be."   
  


***

Before opening his eyes, Qui-Gon assessed his surroundings with the Force. Healer's bay. Someone, not Obi-Wan, was by his bed. Where was Obi-Wan? Their Bond told him -- nothing. There was a pleasant mist surround the back of his thoughts -- Obi-Wan's presence, but it was too soft. 

Jinn looked over, blinking when he saw Yoda sitting in a chair beside his cot. 

"Good Master Qui-Gon back you are." 

"I didn't expect it," he whispered, smiling a little uncertainly. "Septime -- there is no cure." 

Yoda's ears dropped. "Only one. The Warrior Bond." 

Chills swept over Qui-Gon -- inside and out. 

"Apprentice revealed your secret, did he. Only to save you. Right he was." Yoda wagged a finger at the recovering Jedi. "Defied the Council he did. Influenced him too much you did." 

Desperately Jinn reached out again for the Bond. No Bond. Just the lingering memory of what their connection felt like. Bolting upright, Jinn immediately sagged, too worn to even sit up. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"Used the Bond to save you. Traded his --" 

Mace Windu entered the room and offered a respectful bow to the prone Master. "I have to apologize, Qui-Gon," he admitted quietly, his manner, his tone subdued, somber. "When your apprentice approached us --" he glanced at Yoda, then back at Jinn. "You were in a coma, in isolation. That's -- that's the way we've always handled Septime poisoning." He sighed and shook his head slightly. "Kenobi pleaded for a chance to heal you. We thought he was deranged himself with grief." Windu bowed his head. "I am sorry. We had no idea the Warrior Bond existed. That it could have the power that it did." 

"Brave young man. Committed he was. Proud you should always be." 

Mace nodded. "When you're better we'd like to hear more about this Bond business. It might have been nice to study it before this. But I suppose we would have never believed it without this amazing proof." His eyes were sadly relieved. "A miracle." 

Past tense. They were talking in past tense about his Padawan! No, the Bond was there. As always. Not strong, not interactive -- a presence. A memory, his mind defined in a cold wash of fear. He had felt this before, when Obi-Wan had been left for dead on Kreeg! Surely healers and Jedi at the Temple could not make that mistake! His body began to tremble as the dread coursed from the center of his marrow to the hair on his skin. He would always feel this because the Bond connected them. Through death and beyond the legend promised. No. He couldn't believe it. 

Yoda met his wide-eyed, silent terror with hooded eyes. "Sorry we are to have to sacrificed one so dear. Grieve with you we do." 

Jinn's lips quivered. "No --" 

"Worth it he felt the trade would be." His lips pressed together. "His last gift to you. Accept it you must not with guilt, but with the love offered." 

The Force was empty. Jinn covered his face in his hands and wept. Yoda turned and left. There was no more anyone could say.   
  


***

The love and abject devotion exhibited by Obi-Wan was mind-boggling. The foundation love was there without the Bond, of course. That would have been shared between them regardless of the link. The Bond -- enhanced -- accentuated, deepened and mutated the love of Master and Padawan and carried it to a before-unknown depth. 

The reasoning vacillated from blame to revered awe and then to anger. Qui-Gon could not settle on an emotion, on a condemnation for his Padawan. When he was dying, when he felt fractured and damaged -- savaged in his mind and Force -- Obi-Wan had been there to guide, to reassure, to send him into oblivion with a balm of love. It was not supposed to be like this! Qui-Gon had expected to die! Obi-Wan was the one who was supposed to live! 

In a cold suspension room the still body of his Padawan lay on a metal slab. Wrapped in the brown Jedi cloak, hood up, the young face was heartbreakingly calm. At peace. 

Drained, Qui-Gon thought all his tears shed, so he was surprised to find some trickling down his face now as he studied his beloved son. Unsteadily he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's, unable to contain the shaking. 

"I was prepared to die! You were to be the one to carry on! You were my legacy!" A sob escaped. He brushed at the placid face_. 'You were my life. My center. It was not supposed to end like this.'_ The silent weeping could not be suppressed. He leaned his face onto the chill forehead. 'W_hat good is the Bond without you? Why could the Bond save me and not you?'_

__

'Are you safe my Master?' 

Qui-Gon jumped back and loosed a cry. "Obi-Wan?" 

__

'Master.' The eyelids flickered. "Master."

Qui-Gon threw his arms around his apprentice, now weeping in agonized relief. Obi-Wan tentatively reached around and embraced his Master, quietly releasing his own tears.   
  


***

"Pleased we are this meeting to hold." Yoda delivered a slight bow. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, standing in the center circle of the council chamber, bowed in return. It was a solemn and curious meeting, Qui-Gon reflected with wonder. So many times in the past years they had stood here in this nucleus. Usually to receive assignments, sometimes censure, occasionally praise. It had never been to receive judgement like this. 

"The Council has discussed this Warrior Bond at some length," Master Windu stated. Several of the other ten beings in the room nodded. Two Council members were away from Coruscant. The atmosphere was closed -- close -- still. As still as the Master's heart in awaiting a decree. "It is a complex issue." The dark man frowned. "In the past we have discussed your devotion to each other. Sometimes it has seemed selfish, not in the best interests of the Order to us." He glanced at his fellow Council members, then back to Jinn and Kenobi. "The Warrior Bond explains your former behavior. But does not excuse it. This is quite serious." 

"Intimidating," Mundi offered, smoothly taking up the conversation. "Powerful." 

"Heroic," Mace Windu added. Then his eyes narrowed. "Dangerous. It could make you a target of countless assassins. Or even supposed friends. It can -- it has -- changed your focus from completing missions or saving each other." Gravely he nodded at the Apprentice. "It has created extreme sacrifices." 

"It is a blessing," Qui-Gon clarified with a rich, mellow tone. "It has saved our lives." 

"Or risked them," Windu countered, glaring at Kenobi. "Not to mention the codes and laws broken --" 

"As an Apprentice it is my duty to do all I can to protect my Master," Kenobi boldly defended, not sure if he was helping or hurting their cause. 

Yoda lifted a small hand. "Quibble we will not." His lip curled as he stared at the two Jedi in the middle. "Separate you should? The Bond causes added risk it does." At an imminent interruption from Kenobi Yoda shook his head. "Better together think you? Trouble always with you two." 

"Obi-Wan's defiance shows he is not ready for trials and has learned some bad habits," Windu added. "This Bond holds incredible power. Does it encourage rebellion against the Order to fullfill your personal quest? Should it be left in the hands of two rebellious knights?" 

Jinn seemed the epitome of calm and reason. "It was not something we sought, learned Council. We believe it was the Force binding us together. To use in our callings as Jedi. It has enhanced our skills. It has saved both of us, and others. It is a gift. I beg you do not view it as something dangerous or negative." Qui-Gon glanced at his Apprentice. "It is good and pure, and more powerful than you can imagine." 

Yoda cleared his throat. "Force had decreed it, Master Jinn and Apprentice Kenobi. Hold it sacred you should. Use wisely you should. Secret it must always be to protect you." He closed his eyes and nodded, then stared at the two in the center. "Always help you it will. Need it in future. Careful you must always be. Powers yet unseen attack they will if gift they discover." 

Qui-Gon's eyebrows elevated. "Then you believe it a gift, as we do?" 

"Double edged, this gift is, Master Jinn." 

Throat dry, Jinn pressed for clarification. "You must not rob us of this bequest!" 

"Go against the Force I will not. Just as you." His ears twitched and he frowned gravely. "This deep Bond hurt it will." He shook his head, as if coming out of preoccupied thoughts. "May the Force -- may the Bond -- bind in destiny together." 

Yoda dismissed them and the Master and Padawan were silent until after they were settled in their quarters. Qui-Gon stood at the window, looking out at the Coruscant traffic. Obi-Wan joined him, studying the reflection of the two of them in the glass. 

"You're worried about what Yoda said, aren't you? Like some kind of ominous warning." 

"I am thoughtful, Padawan," the elder corrected. "Yoda was right, we must keep this secret. And use it wisely." 

"I always thought we did. Just as we hold it sacred." 

Jinn stared into the reflected eyes. "Always. It is our most prized possession." 

"Powers yet unseen. What do you think he meant?" Kenobi released a nervous laugh. "I'm a little worried about that." 

It concerned Jinn as well, but he wouldn't mention it. They had been to death and beyond and back. Enough profound miracles for now. In future he would settle for the everyday miracles of teaching and training an incredible son.   
  


****

THE END


End file.
